


Retaliation

by the_rck



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Nagi exact a bit of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Weiss Kreuz Anonymous Kink Meme](http://toxictattoo.livejournal.com/584413.html).
> 
> Rape, bondage, threesome, unbeta'd, vicious sociopaths being vicious sociopaths
> 
> Posted on my website as 'Kink Meme Fic I.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weiss and Schwarz do not belong to me. I'm borrowing them for my and (I hope) my readers' amusement only and have no intention of trying to make money off of them in any way, shape or form.  
> '

Nagi noticed first when Crawford regained consciousness. He nudged Mamoru with a telekinetic touch.

Mamoru sat up and pulled back from where he'd been leaning against Nagi. He raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question that Nagi took as half 'Is it time?' and 'Are you sure this will work?'

Nagi smiled and used his fingers to brush Mamoru's hair. _Of course it will work. Getting him here was the hard part._ He could feel Crawford tensing and shifting minutely as he tested his bonds and tried to guess where he was. Nagi opened his mouth to speak, but Mamoru put his fingers over Nagi's lips and shook his head.

_Not yet._ Nagi sighed and relaxed. _Mamoru's better at mindfucks than I am._ The sound of fans blowing air through the room covered any small sounds they might make. _He can't hear us breathe. He can't see us from there, even once he opens his eyes. Is lack of sound and sight so disturbing?_ He had trouble imagining it. His telekinetic sensing couldn't be so easily blocked.

Mamoru tapped a finger next to his right eye, raised his eyebrows again then nodded.

Nagi frowned. _We should have planned signals in advance. But really... What else could he mean?_ He shook his head to indicate that Crawford hadn't yet opened his eyes.

Mamoru raised his hand, fingers extended. He slowly folded each finger down.

_Counting._ Nagi nodded.

When Mamoru reached zero, he stood.

Nagi followed an instant later.

Mamoru walked briskly toward Crawford, his shoes clicking sharply on the tiled floor.

_Ah. That's why he's wearing hard shoes._

Crawford tensed.

"Welcome back to Japan, Crawford-san." Mamoru made the courtesy sound subtly threatening.

_Of course, it might just be the nakedness and the restraints delivering that message._

Crawford opened his eyes and strained to get a glimpse of his captors.

Mamoru obligingly took another three steps forward so that he was easily within Crawford's range of vision.

Crawford sneered at him. "This won't last, Takatori-kun. I have allies."

_He sneers pretty well for someone who's helpless._ Knowing that Crawford couldn't see him yet, Nagi shook his head. _Just as well. This wouldn't be any fun if he weren't an arrogant asshole._

Omi didn't twitch at the form of address. He smiled. "I have allies, too." He flicked his fingers in a summons.

Nagi obliged by coming forward to drape himself over Mamoru. He smiled at Crawford as sweetly as he could manage then rubbed his body against Mamoru's suggestively.

Crawford paled just a little.

"I have no intention of returning to Europe with you." Nagi twisted the word 'Europe' as much as he could. "I don't enjoy it, and I don't follow you any longer." He nuzzled at Mamoru's neck.

Mamoru patted Nagi's arm. "This doesn't have to last. I don't think we'd want to _keep_ you." He flicked his fingers dismissively. "Be good, and maybe we'll let you go so that you don't have to be rescued."

"Please don't be good." Nagi tapped telekinetic fingers on Crawford's belly. "I'll enjoy watching Schuldig rescue you, and he'll never let you live it down. Never." _And, if we leave you laid out like this in an empty building, he'll probably fuck you himself before he lets you loose._

Crawford's sneer was back. "I've been tortured before."

"I'm sure you have." Mamoru moved forward until he was close enough to touch Crawford. "But _we_ didn't have a chance to have fun then. This isn't about you." He ran a hand up Crawford's leg. "This is about a chance for me and my lover to have fun playing with a... toy that can handle some... rough treatment."

_Oh, Crawford, it's_ all_ about you. And Tot and Ouka and Sakura and the Fujimiyas and..._ Nagi circled Crawford's cock with bands of force and squeezed gently, varying the pressure to create a rippling sensation.

Crawford bit his lip to stifle a groan.

"Ah." Mamoru raised his eyebrows, feigned surprise. He flicked a finger hard at the tip of Crawford's stiffening cock. "I hadn't realized you were a masochist." He made a tsking sound. "Getting hard just from hearing us _talk_ about playing with you. You might come when we start talking details."

Crawford's eyes moved to Nagi, and Nagi could see him consider and discard a protest. _If you protest, we win. If you don't... We still win._ Nagi kept up the pressure on Crawford's cock.

Mamoru twisted a few of Crawford's pubic hairs around one finger then yanked them out.

Crawford kicked as if he'd been gut punched.

"Nagi-kun, I think I'd rather not hear him beg." Mamoru lifted Crawford's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand.

Nagi nodded. He couldn't quite bring himself to call Mamoru 'Takatori-sama,' even though they'd agreed that it would upset Crawford. He walked silently across the room to fetch the first case of toys. He could easily have pulled it to him, but Crawford twitched every time he saw Nagi move.

Nagi held the case in mid-air next to Mamoru and waited. He accepted the ball gag that Mamoru handed him and allowed a small smile to show on his face as he lifted it so that Crawford could see it.

Crawford didn't offer more than token resistance to having the gag inserted.

Nagi leaned close to whisper in Crawford's ear. "Is that because you know I'd win or because you want it?" He laughed as Crawford reddened in anger.

"Nagi-kun."

Nagi straightened and looked at Mamoru.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself on him."

Nagi swallowed hard. "Yes, my lord." His voice sounded thick to his own ears. _'My lord' is easier to say than 'Takatori-sama.' Fewer reminders of the old days._ He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them.

Mamoru slapped Crawford's inner thigh. The sound of the blow was sharp, cutting. "_You_ are not to come," he told Crawford. "Not yet. Maybe not at all. If you can't manage that much obedience..." Mamoru shrugged. "If you're good, it'll just be me and Nagi-kun. If not, well, how many men do you think can fuck you before your allies rescue you? I have a dozen men in the building. If I tell them it's revenge for my father, they'll be eager to punish you." He leaned forward and breathed on Crawford's cock. "We'll walk away and leave you to them. Some of them remember you."

Nagi rubbed his own cock through his underwear then pulled the briefs off. _I love hearing him talk like that. Power's meant to be used._ He gave Mamoru a smile as full of promises as he could manage. _Not that we'd risk our play time. How long before Crawford realizes that he _can't_ come? And how much longer before he remembers Estet's drugs for reluctant men?_

Mamoru rolled a condom onto Crawford's cock. "Take your shirt off, too, Nagi-kun. I want to be able to touch your skin while you're riding."

Nagi unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He simultaneously used his telekinesis to apply lubrication to his anus. When Nagi was finally naked, Mamoru pulled him in for a long kiss. Reluctantly pulling away from his lover, Nagi climbed onto the y-shaped table to which they bound Crawford and straddled Crawford's body. He faced Crawford's feet so that he could watch as Mamoru walked between Crawford's legs and grasped Crawford's cock in one hand.

Nagi lowered himself down, trusting Mamoru to guide Crawford's cock. He felt the pressure against his anus and sighed, closing his eyes, as he pressed steadily downward. He moaned as he felt himself opening and stretching. He let his back arch and his head fall backward then rolled his shoulders.

Mamoru kissed the tip of Nagi's cock then licked the length of it. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Nagi grinned. "You're wearing too many clothes," he whispered in return. "Somebody might think you're not interested." He levered himself upward then sank back down, trying to find the right angle. "Ah!" _Right there. Yes._ He did it again.

"I'll worry about clothes later." There was laughter in Mamoru's soft words. Then he bent his head and took Nagi's cock into his mouth.

After that, Nagi stopped thinking. All that mattered was getting Crawford's cock to connect with his prostate, enjoying the not quite discomfort of being filled and having Mamoru keep sucking. He tightened his ass around Crawford's cock a few times for the added pleasure of hearing sudden, strangled sounds that escaped in spite of the gag. Finally, his body tightened, and he came in Mamoru's mouth.

He allowed himself a few moments of panting collapse before grinding down on Crawford one last time. He levered himself up and off of Crawford's cock. He floated himself down to the floor, removed the condom and threw it away without touching it. He ghosted his power over Crawford's body, sliding through the sweat on Crawford's neck, vibrating with the tremor of Crawford's tired muscles. He rubbed a hand along Crawford's leg, enjoying the prickles from the hair growing there.

"How long do you think it will be before anyone realizes you're gone?" Nagi walked his fingers down to the broad, padded strap that secured Crawford's right ankle. He traced the edge of the cuff. "That's right-- Only Schuldig will care, and he won't get to Japan for four days." He looked at Mamoru. "Do you want him now, my lord, or should we try something else for a while?"

"I think he's had it easy so far. No bruising, no blood, almost no pain." Mamoru strolled to the other end of the table and looked down at Crawford's face. "Later, I'll take a ride, too." He pinched Crawford's nose closed then watched, looking bored, while Crawford started to panic. After about fifteen seconds, he let go. When Crawford had calmed again, Mamoru said, "Now, you won't forget that I _can_." He put a hand on Crawford's chest. "You weren't scared enough." He looked at Nagi. "Turn him over. We'll see how much punishment his ass can take."


End file.
